


show me how you love me

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: and maze isburning
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	show me how you love me

“I dreamed about this, you know,” Eve whispers against Maze’s lips as she settles her weight in the demon’s lap. The curve of the booth shields them from the rest of Lux, a haven of their own creation, and Maze is _burning._

“Yeah?” she asks, as if it’s the only word she remembers. Her hands are on Eve’s thighs, her hips, her breasts, feeling her nipples harden beneath the fabric of her yellow dress. The one that stood out the second she had stepped to the railing at the top of the staircase, drawing everyone’s gaze. But Maze’s was the only one that mattered.

Eve’s voice is like honey when she speaks again, and Maze is reminded of how long it’s been, how long since they parted ways, bruised and tired and broken. “Thought about what it would be like when you finally touched me.” Her fingertips are warm on Maze’s back, where it is left bare by straps and cutouts. They skate around the silver snake that crawls up her spine, and it’s almost like she waited for Maze to wear this shirt to return, to be the snake in the garden offering something more than she had before. Fate, Maze thinks. But isn’t a concept she wishes to dwell on, not now, not ever. 

“Tell me,” Maze replies, breathless by proximity, as if the knowledge would keep her alive. What images did Eve conjure when she fucked herself in whatever tiny apartment she found in the places she had been? What fantasies could the first woman have about a demon when she already had the king?

But Eve shakes her head and hooks her fingers beneath Maze’s waistband. “After,” she says, her lips brushing the curve of Maze’s neck, the line of her jaw.

And oh, Maze would fuck her here in this booth if she thought Eve wanted it, fingers slick and hips demanding. But this is a challenge, and she never backs down. “Come on then,” she says, and it’s too easy to lift Eve off of her lap, to set her down and fix her dress and look into her deep brown eyes. It’s so easy to pull her toward the elevator because she doesn’t want to wait any longer, damnit. 

Maze drops to her knees as the door closes, and she would fight through a hundred hells just to burn the memory of Eve’s face in her mind. Eve bites her lip and stares down, doe-eyed and innocent and waiting. “Tell me no,” Maze says, licking her lips, “if you don’t like what I do.”

The floor below the penthouse is reserved for her own pleasures, a getaway in similar decadence with whips and chains and a bed so soft that Eve would look like a queen laid out on it. But right here, she can smell Eve’s arousal, and the woman who towers above her on strappy heels deserves the world. Maze pushes the skirt up Eve’s thighs, pressing the fabric into Eve’s fingers as she noses her way up smooth skin. Her tongue fits into the crease of Eve’s thighs and traces the border of the soft pink lace that barely hides what Maze wants most.

“Don’t you dare rip those.” Eve’s voice is quiet but firm as she stares down, the fabric of her dress now clenched in one hand.

She won’t. She wouldn’t dare, not this time. But as she helps Eve step out of them, Maze decides to tuck them away as if they would be the only trophy she would bring back from this conquest. But Eve is not her conquest, and her panties are barely away before Maze is licking the salt-sweet taste of her cunt as if it were the most treasured thing on the Earth.

And Eve makes sweet noises above her, ones that overwrite the sounds of torture that are etched into her mind. They’re desperate and needy, and Maze wonders how long it’s been since she had found any release. She holds Eve’s hips steady, noses at her clit, and finds heaven in the bitterness of her taste. 

By the time the elevator doors open, Eve’s got one leg thrown over her shoulder, and Maze lifts her easily, tongue still buried within her. The flesh of Eve’s ass is soft in her grip and Eve clings to her as she’s carried out into the wide and open space that is _Maze’s_. “Babe,” Eve breathes, choking on a moan, and it takes all of Maze’s agility to keep moving toward the bed when she feels Eve clench around her tongue. Her orgasm is wild and free, and Maze licks her through it, scraping her teeth against her clit until Eve is whimpering and her shins hit the edge of the mattress. 

Maze pulls away, and from this angle she can’t see the look on Eve’s face. But she wants to so badly, wants to see how her mouth has wrecked the most beautiful creature she knows, wants to kiss the sound of her name from her lips. “Down girl,” she says. She helps Eve dismount and lays her out on the mattress with a level of care she’s only shown her knives. 

Eve’s dress is rucked up around her waist and when she stretches out and bites her lip, Maze can do nothing but stare, frozen in place by the sight of her. The burning has turned into an inferno that licks at the edges of Maze’s heart and spreads through her veins until she is nothing but ash that falls at the feet of a woman who has never known love.

“Maze,” she says softly, sitting up and reaching out, and it’s so sweet the way she brushes her fingers against Maze’s arm, but the way she kisses is like a tidal wave that douses any hesitations. _Show me,_ her body says as Maze crawls over it. _Show me how you love me._

Her lips taste of the cherries they keep behind the bar, her skin tastes of salt, and her dress smells like home as Maze nuzzles the swell of her breast. She’s overwhelmed with the desire to learn every inch of Eve, to spend hours and days carving the shape of her into this bed, _their_ bed. If she’ll stay.

Eve’s heart is racing where Maze places a kiss atop it before she pushes the straps of her dress down and drags her tongue across one nipple and then the other. “ _Oh,_ ” Eve whimpers, arching her body, and Maze feels the tautness of her muscles through thin fabric as she skates her fingers down Eve’s side. It’s not enough though, it may never be, and so she dances her fingertips over the jut of Eve’s hip and down the crease of her thigh until she can slide them through the slickness that gathers between her legs. She tastes incredible, but she feels _perfect_ , clit swollen and hips shifting with every minuscule touch. And Maze teases, her fingers pressing but not pushing in, her tongue swirling and teeth scraping against Eve’s nipples. The slow build is nothing short of torture, but it is the only type she deserves.

“Please,” Eve whispers, planting one foot on the mattress to grind up better against Maze’s touch, and Maze takes this as the hint it is. Eve may not tell her outright, but she knows she’s on the right track, her course as charted and familiar as the labyrinth of Hell. She slides one finger in, watching the way Eve’s jaw slackens, the way her eyes squeeze shut as if there is something to contain behind thin eyelids. Her muscles flutter and she sighs softly as if she had something to hide from a man who was no longer here.

A second finger joins the first, and Maze starts moving them, stretching and filling and withdrawing until Eve whimpers for more. She bears her thumb on Eve’s clit and kisses her way across her collarbone, up the curve of her neck to find her lips. And Eve pants against them, holy and sacred. Maze drinks down her sighs and whimpers, holding them for herself so they don’t spill into the space beyond their bodies. When Eve comes this time, it’s with Maze’s name on her lips and her fists scrabbling for purchase against Maze’s skin.

“Hey,” Maze murmurs once the blanket woven of silence and quiet breathing becomes too heavy. She slips her fingers free as gently as she can, and Eve catches her wrist. There’s hair plastered to her forehead, sweat in the valley of her breasts, but Eve is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen as she sucks Maze’s slick fingers into her mouth with a quiet hum. “Did I forget anything?”

Eve’s eyes are wide and innocent when she nods, releasing Maze’s fingers and pulling her down for a kiss. The taste of her bursts sharp across Maze’s tongue, and she is burning again, hoping, wanting, longing for more, more, _more_. Eve’s hands wander down her body, and she shoves her hands beneath Maze’s waistband to press her fingers against Maze’s core. 

Maze hisses, and she tastes copper on her tongue. “ _Fuck,_ ” she whines, tongue soothing Eve’s lip even as the woman’s fingers are working her, seeking patterns and rhythms that make Maze’s hips buck. Coming around Eve’s fingers is a gift, a treasure that Maze will lock inside of her heart, an offering of something that maybe she could have. Something _they_ could have. 

They’re still dressed but it doesn’t matter because Eve is back and she is _here,_ the original sinner, the original _temptress,_ stretching beneath her with the barest of yawns. And Maze can tell by the way she shifts that she isn’t the same person she was when she left, but Maze doesn’t care. She likes who Eve _is._

“I have some critiques,” Eve says, voice quiet where she buries it in Maze’s shoulder.

There is no harshness in her words, only a wicked humor that Maze wants more of. She settles as well, and they are tangled together without a second thought, as if it were meant to be. _I’ll try again,_ Maze thinks as she watches Eve drift off to sleep. _I’ll try as many times as you want until I get it right._ She tastes the word love on her tongue and sets it into the hollow of Eve’s throat for later.

* * *

When the morning sun creeps around the blackout curtains, Eve wriggles out of her arms and slides off the bed. She looks around the space, mapping her surroundings the way she hadn't the night before, when the only focus was her pleasure, _their_ pleasure. Her soft yellow dress slips down her body and puddles on the floor and she turns back to Maze. "Join me?" she asks, arm outstretched. The picture of innocence. 

Maze would do anything for her, and she follows her to the bathroom quietly. She watches quietly as Eve turns on the shower and rummages in the cabinet for a towel while the water warms up. On autopilot, she strips from the remainder of last night's outfit and steps beneath the flow of the second showerhead holding her hand out for Eve to keep her from slipping. The water beats a comforting staccato against her shoulders, and she feels like she can breathe again, can steady herself for a morning after she never expected to have.

"I've been working at an animal shelter," Eve says, reading the labels on the products until she finds shampoo. "Like actual work, though I started as a volunteer." 

She works the cream through thick hair as she talks, and it's almost like she hasn't been away for over a year. As if she wasn't as bare as she had been in the beginning, water tracing every plane of her body, with Maze nearly useless to do anything but stare and listen. She thinks she’s figured out what this means, but it's still new. Still foreign. 

"Hey," Eve says softly, and Maze blinks to see she has stepped into her orbit. Eve places her hands on Maze's cheeks and rises on her toes for a kiss. This time it's soft, not the frenetic staccato of hungry mouths just hours before.

When she settles back down, Maze traces her fingertips across Eve's jaw. "You're back?" she asks, releasing the cage on the words she wanted to say, but didn't want to risk the answer ruining the evening.

"If you'll have me," Eve replies shyly, and there must be something on Maze's face, because she's beaming, and Maze kisses her again. Eve’s hands wander, splaying across Maze’s back and running over her ass, and they are pressed together, skin on slick skin, and Maze shorts out again.

She comes back when Eve’s lips brush against her breasts, sending lightning through her body. “I’ve been wanting to do this,” Eve says against her skin as she kisses her way further down, tracing the shape of Maze with her tongue.

Maze’s back hits the tiled wall and she barks out a laugh. “Shower sex?”

“I’ve done that,” Eve replies. She’s on her knees now, staring up at Maze, and a smile tugs at her mouth. Of course she has, with Lucifer and their many partners, the same way Maze had done plenty of times in the past. “I meant this.” And then her tongue is flat against Maze’s cunt and Maze loses her breath.

Eve is gentle as she licks, a tentative explorer, an inexperienced supplicant at this altar of sin. Where last night her fingers sought to bring completion, here she is careful in her devotion. Maze rests her own fingertips on the crown of Eve’s head, not to guide, no, but to feel the way she moves. Each time Eve’s gaze flicks up to meet hers, Maze growls, her desire a fierce thing, fiercer still than she’s ever known. The sight of Eve on her knees belongs in a museum of their own making. She would set it in the throne room of Hell for others to know what it was like to be given such a gift. She would hide it behind curtains and share it only with those she trusts. 

Maze comes quietly, muscles aching as she keeps herself steady against the wall, keeps Eve where she is until it’s too much, too blinding and bright and good, everything the woman beneath her is, everything she herself is not.

Eve holds herself steady against Maze’s body as she stands, and there is nothing left to do but kiss her, lick the salt and brine from her lips and feel her body soft and pliant against her own. Maze doesn’t say _I love you_ because she doesn’t know how, and maybe it’s not love, not yet, but she shows Eve with teeth and tongue and fingers, with toys and flowers and soft lips against soft skin. And she is burning, but Eve is as well, just two women who have risen from the ashes to find something else in satin and leather and the space between silence. 

She tastes the word salvation on her tongue and presses it to Eve’s lips for eternity.


End file.
